Resident evil: The curse
by re1.5enaccion.w
Summary: Leon S. kennedy se infiltra en las instalaciones de umbrella y resulta infectado con el virus progenitor, Echos de resident evil 3.5, final abierto, se convertira en crossever con el tiempo, las alucinaciones y el BOW nuevo son mios, lo demas pertenece a capcom.


Bueno hola a todos esta es mi primera historia, se me ocurrio al ver el trailer de resident evil 3.5, disculpar errores ortograficos, falta de comas y puntos, etc, es que soy novato muy novato en esto

Asumo la responsabilidad: Los personajes de resident evil pertenecen a capcom, las alucinaciones, si son de mi autoria

* * *

Resident evil: The curse.

Capitulo uno: Llegada

5:30 PM- Paramos De transilvania.

Leon S. kennedy. en conjunto con ashley Graham, habian sido enviados a transilvania, a destruir una central de umbrella, la cual, tras su caida varios laboratorios seguian operativos

El dirijible atravesava una especie de tormenta, pero por suerte el dirijible mantenia integridad

PUENTE DE MANDO

Ashley, la cual manejaba el dirijible recibio una alarma de la sala de maquinas, la cual estaba fallando en los niveles inferiores, pero el problema es que alla abajo solian pasar cosas de lo mas raras, por lo tanto seria necesario mandar a uno de los agentes que estaban en la campaña antiviral.

-Leon...-Dijo la rubia

-¿si capitana?-Pregunto el rubio parandose de su asiento

-Mira necesito que revises los niveles inferiores de la sala de maquinas algo rara pasa-Explico

-¿porque yo?-Pregunto el rubio

-Es por tu historial, te considero el mas acto para esto, cada vez que alguien baja ocurren cosas de lo mas raras-Afirmo

-ok yo ire-Dijo mientras se marchaba

Leon tomo una glock y una linterna para ir a revisar la sala de maquinas.

-comienzo a pensar que esto no acabara bien-Dijo para si mismo

Tras examinar un poco leon comenzo a oir gruñidos en la oscuridad profunda, Esos gruñidos le recordaban a algo...

-QUIEN ESTA HAY?-Dijo apuntando la linterna hacia lo que creia era una persona.

-GRRR-Gruñio el zombie al verlo

-Mierda...NO OTRA VEZ NO...-dijo recordado lo de raccon city

Leon, disparo al zombie, varias veces, pero al matarlo, aparecieron varios crimsom heads, los cuales persiguieron a leon Hasta subir, pero al ir a los niveles superiores estos estaban atestados de zombies, los operarios luchaban contra los no-muertos, pero sin embargo no fue suficiente, todo abordo era una masacre, por causas del destino un zombie mordio a uno de los agentes que portaba un lanzagranadas este fue disparado hacia el reactor de energia al impactar El explosivo este exploto y el dirigible callo al vacio Antes del Choque, Leon se desmayo por la aceleracion y el dirigible impacto...

9:00 PM-Transilvania

Leon comenzo a despertar tras el impacto, por cosas de la vida aun tenia su Glock y su linterna este, tras pararse, vio que unos zombies incendiados aparecieron, este simplemente pudo correr, hasta una casa divisada a lo lejos al entrar este, se relajo un poco, Por suerte salio ileso de el accidente pero la mano derecha la sangraba un poco pero ignoro la herida y se adentro en la mansion, Hasta que encontro algo sumamente raro, habia, un arma en el suelo era uan magnun el cañon estaba caliente, se habia usado ase poco, este simplemente pudo pensar, "Alguien mas consiguio sobrevivir al accidente",

Mientras leon estaba de espalda revisando el arma una niebla negra comenzo a formarse tras de el , antes de poder reaccionar esta lo atrapo, Leon derrepente tuvo un Alucinacion.

Alucinacion.

Leon comenzo a despertar del enfrentamiento pero diviso a dos figuras en la distancia, Eran su capitana y Claire la chica que conocio en la pesadilla de raccon city, pero la calma no duro mucho aparecieron muchos zombies estos atacaron solo a las dos chicas estas fueron incapazes de luchar contra el gran numero de enemigos, estas fueron devoradas de manera grotesca, leon no pudo mantener la calma y se desmayo, tras de el aparecio una especie de serpiente compuesta de niebla y solo dijo una cosa que leon alcanzo a oir

-NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE TU PASADO-

Fin Alucinacion

-UF pero que mierda es lo que esta pasando aqui? ¿Fue eso una vision?- Se pregunto para si mismo.

Leon se levanto del piso y solo dijo una cosa.

-Esto acaba de empezar-Dijo al ponerse en marcha.

Continuara…


End file.
